


The Echo Flower

by drawmelikeurotp



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Bad Thoughts, M/M, OOC, Suicide, erika is papyrus, fast paced, im so sad rn, izaya as alphys, shinra as asgore, shizuo as undyne, tsuku as mettaton, undertale durarara crossover, what did i even do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 09:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6605188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drawmelikeurotp/pseuds/drawmelikeurotp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The echo flower. When you speak into it, it’s supposed to repeat what you say, over and over. That is… until someone else talks into it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Echo Flower

“Damn! Why can’t I find one piece of scrap metal? One! That’s all King Shinra was asking for!” Shizuo ran his sweaty hands through his hair. “Ugh! And they call _this_ a dump-“

Shizuo stopped in his tracks. The faint sound of rushing water filled his ears. That’s where most of the trash went when it was thrown away. Sure, he had seen that before. Same old same old…but that wasn’t what surprised him.

A figure, hunched over in a thrown-on parka and dirty looking pants was standing there, looking down into the abyss. It didn’t move, but it lowered its shoulders, as if most of their worries were packed on top of them. They stood a few feet away on top of perfectly located logs, not letting his feet get wet from the water surrounding them.

Shizuo was intrigued. He always came here for pieces and scraps to help out in weaponry in the royal shield, but he had never seen this person there. Shizuo came here most of his time to get supplies, and he was always alone…

This made things much more different.

And before he even knew what he was doing, he was standing right next to them.

“The view is nice, huh?” he asked, not paying attention to how loud he was. The parka they wore looked like it shook on its own as the person shrieked and jumped back a few inches. They shielded their eyes, and rubbed at something that was there. Shizuo laughed at the odd behavior, but stopped as they chuckled nervously and looked up.

Well first off, Shizuo was glad it was a boy. He wasn’t really good at talking to girls, so this was a good change. The boy had brown hair to the ends of his ears, half of it pulled up in a small ponytail at the back of his nape. He had red eyes the color of rubies, and glasses framed his face almost perfectly.  

“S-sorry! You startled me, i-is all!” the man stuttered, twiddling his fingers in a nervous manner, “I d-didn’t even hear you w-walk up!”

Shizuo could not believe he had never met this man before. They were so strange and yet… he wanted to hear more from him. “Don’t worry about it! Sorry I scared you, though. I didn’t think it would be that bad.” Shizuo smiled. “Why are you standing here lookin’ all bothered?”

The man clearly felt uncomfortable, wringing his hands together. “I-I was um…studying the abyss. It’s always gave me an i-interest. You see-“

::::

“A-and the abyss has no ending, but all our lives do. W-where does the trash go? Does i-it end up landing anywhere? I-if not, I wonder what it would be l-like to be that trash….” The man trailed off, his eyes downcast to the ground. “Of course, n-no one is going to m-miss it. No one e-ever misses trash…”

Shizuo stared at the male. He did not want to bother the brunette with his looks he was giving him, so he spoke up. “Hey! I have an idea! Just standin’ here has got my bones all stiff. Maybe we should sit down, and you can continue where you left off? I know you aren’t comfortable either.”

The man looked up, eyes wide behind his glasses. “Y-you mean I’m not b-bothering you?”

“What? Of course not! I want to hear more!” Shizuo grinned, grabbing the male by the hand and pulling him away from the log area, “Oh, and by the way I’m Shizuo. Nice to meet ya. Do you mind me askin’ for your name?”

The brunette let the blond drag him away into the trails of water away from the abyss, and he gently smiled.

“My name’s Izaya. It’s n-nice to meet you too, Shizuo.”

::::

 _My name’s Izaya. It’s n-nice to meet you too, Shizuo._ It echoed.

::::

Months went by, and they met up as much as they could. It would always be the same place every time; away from the abyss on top of a cooler that was so big you could fit an elementary school kid in there without bending his legs or arms.

Izaya always brought up new things to talk about, like how he was the new information giver for King Shinra, and that he had his own home down in Shoreland. Shizuo talked about his life, and how he worked for the royal shield and who Erika was and why Izaya should stay away from her. They would laugh and talk, and laugh some more. Izaya had really opened up to Shizuo in the last few weeks, and Shizuo was happy to have found this man when he did.

Shizuo looked at Izaya, listening intently on the story. He was for some strange reason sitting in the water pooling around the cooler while he told Shizuo some special news.

“I made a r-robot at my home a few d-days ago.” He whispered, giggling lightly seconds later. “He’s a-an entertainment robot t-that wants to become f-famous. I n-named him Tsukumoya, b-but he’s only buttons and l-lights for the time being-“

“God, you’re cute when you scrunch up your nose.”

“W-what?”

Shizuo paused, feeling his face turn beet red. He didn’t mean to say that out loud! “I mean-I was just- talking about your robot. Yeah, that’s it! You should make it better looking by giving it human features like scrunching up his nose!” He was shaking, standing up suddenly and letting the cooler tip under his weight and splash in the water behind him. Shizuo fast-walked away, shouting “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to say that!”

Izaya didn’t dare move a muscle. He only uttered out two words,

“I-I’m _cute?!?!?!_ ”

::::

 _I-I’m cute?!?!?!_ It echoed.

::::

A week passed. Shizuo had shown up to apologize, and Izaya was nowhere to be found. The next day, Izaya would show up and Shizuo wouldn’t be there.

They both waited.

And both of them showed up on the same day after three weeks flew by.

Neither knew what to say to the other, both blushing and turning away when they made eye contact. It was awkward for a few minutes, when Izaya suddenly blurted out,

“I think y-you’re handsome, Shizuo. Does that m-make it any better?”

And for some unknown reason, it did. Shizuo finally turned around and looked down at Izaya. His first guy friend apart from King Shinra himself. A boy who at first got scared of his voice, and stuttered while fiddling with his hands. His best friend…

He drew closer at the back facing towards him. He took a deep breath, and asked what has been on his mind for weeks on end:

“Can I kiss you?”

He got his answer as lips gently pressed against his.

::::

 _Can I kiss you?_ It echoed.

::::

“Shizuo…” Izaya started, grabbing one of his hands.

Shizuo was startled. They were doing just fine while at his house, watching some anime Izaya had brought over. He paused the episode, and quickly turned to Izaya, “What is it?”

Izaya had his head tilted down, and he had a look of thought on his face. “I th-think…Tsukumoya hates m-me.”

“Why would you think that?” Shizuo questioned, rubbing soothing circles over Izaya’s hand. It shook in his grasp as he did so. “You made Tsukumoya, right? He wouldn’t betray you like that.” He leaned in close to kiss Izaya on the forehead, “I know I wouldn’t.”

Izaya scrunched up his nose, and brought up a smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes. “Yeah…m-maybe you’re right.”

But he was oh so wrong.

::::

Shizuo wrote a letter.

King Shinra had sent him off to do a mission having to do with a human named Mikado, and he wouldn’t be back for around a week. Although it was a last minute thing, he was sure Izaya would understand. He gently sealed the letter up, and set it in his mail slot alongside Tsukumoya’s.

He was sure everything would be okay.

::::

Tsukumoya loved getting fan mail. It was his favorite thing to do to pass the time while he was stuck in Izaya’s home.

He opened the door, and to no surprise at all, there was already tons of letters piled on top of one another. There were more in his mail slot-

And one in Izaya’s.

Tsukumoya was told to always throw away letters that were sent to Izaya. Izaya had made that very clear; He hated receiving letters when someone could ‘text’ instead.

And so Tsukumoya set his letters down in the home, and went back out to retrieve Izaya’s lone letter.

“Izaya’s rules. Sorry letter-sender.”

And with that, he threw it into the trash bin.

::::

H-hey Tsukumoya?” Izaya asked, peeking his head out of his bedroom door. Tsukumoya looked up from his latest TV premiere, and cocked a newly made eyebrow, “Yes?”

“Have you h-heard from Shizuo at all? I tried f-finding him and he’s nowhere t-to be found.” Izaya questioned. Tsukumoya shrugged, “Nope. He’s probably gone and won’t come back- Ooh look! I am amazing in this shot!” he pointed towards the TV screen.

When there was no reply, he turned back to Izaya to repeat his statement-

But he was already back in his room.

::::

Izaya had stumbled upon it while walking around in the dump. He was just there to clear his mind (he keeps telling himself that, but he knows deep down why he was actually there) He had been there so many times, and there had never been one there until he had shown up. _‘Strange.’_ he thought. But he didn’t think on it for long.

Slowly, he took one foot over the other until he was right in front of the flower. It made no noise, not even a peep. Reaching his hand out, he touched one of the petals, and still no answer. He gulped, suddenly feeling like he was disturbing the plant. He placed his head against the petal, breathing in…

And he spoke.

::::

Shizuo was expecting more of a welcome than he got. When he arrived at Izaya’s house, Tsukumoya was standing there, looking around as if he had lost something. When his eyes met Shizuo’s, they widened.

“Where is he?!” Tsukumoya asked breathlessly, reaching up towards Shizuo’s hands, “I can’t find him anywhere-“

Immediately this sent Shizuo into overdrive, “What?! Izaya?! Where did you see him last?! Why is he gone?! Did he get my letter?!”

“Yes Izaya! I saw him in his room just a day or two ago and he asked where you were and-wait, did you say letter?” Tsukumoya gasped quickly, cupping his hands over his mouth, “Oh my god-I didn’t mean-Izaya always told me to-“

“I’m sorry, I have to go!” Shizuo shoved Tsukumoya away, running towards the only place he knew Izaya would be.

::::

When he arrived, he was met with total silence apart from the rushing water. He was going to call out Izaya’s name when he saw it. A giant, blue flower was in plain sight. It was glowing like it had a message, and he walked over to the plant cautiously. He reached out and barely touched one of the petals and a voice rang out.

_I knew it. Y-You’re just like the o-others. You promised me, g-god you promised… I s-should have never l-listened to you. W-Well…if y-you ever come b-back, you won’t h-have to worry a-about me anymore. I’m out o-of your hair now. G-Goodbye, Shizuo._

Shizuo’s eyes widened. He let his fingers fall and he turned towards the same place they had met.

A pair of shoes was sitting neatly on top of the logs-

::::

_IZAAAAAAYAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!_

….

It echoed.

**Author's Note:**

> I am legit about to cry what had undertale/durarara crossovers done to me I'm so sorry I wrote this in around an hour and a half help me


End file.
